


Sit Down, Let Me Take Care of You

by CrazyIllumination



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Cute, F/F, Fainting, Fluff, Forehead Kisses, Sappy, Sick Character, Sickfic, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, baby girl lexa, clarke sings to lexa, clarke takes none of her shit, i think thats all okay bye, i wrote this at 4 am enjoy, just them being cute af, lexa says shes fine, lexa's a gay sap, lexas whiny and needy, lots of kisses, sick lexa, what else do I put here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:02:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25408873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazyIllumination/pseuds/CrazyIllumination
Summary: Lexa's sick, says shes fine, Clarke says she isnt, then she kinda just...melts like a gay puddle of goo and lets clarke take care of her.
Relationships: Clarke Griffin & Lexa, Clarke Griffin/Lexa
Comments: 19
Kudos: 152





	Sit Down, Let Me Take Care of You

**Author's Note:**

> Someone needed to write a fic about Lexie passing out and Clarke taking none of her "i'm fine" bullshit and calls her babygirl okay? You're welcome :) No beta cuz like this is my first fic oops. 
> 
> AN: Edited because the fever was unrealistic but know that i have experienced a 110 degree fever and was in the hospital which is why i could write it in but yeah i can see why you guys would say that.

Clarke woke up tangled in the sheets with her girlfriend, her leg slung over Lexa's waist and Lexa cradling the blonde’s head in her chest lovingly. Clarke smiled softly and pressed a soft kiss to the warm, no…HOT skin. Lexa isn’t usually this hot.

Clarke furrowed her brows and pulled away slowly, ignoring Lexa's whimper. She looked at the brunette’s flushed face and gently put her hand on Lexa's forehead, finding her a little warm. Lexa sighed at the coolness of the blonde’s palm.

Lexa slowly woke up and looked at the blonde, smiling slightly.

“Sup.” Lexa drawled out and Clarke giggled.

“Morning babe, you feelin’ okay?” Clarke asked quietly and Lexa nodded.

“Yeah I'm fine.” She replied just as quiet.

“You sure, you feel a bit warm?”

“Clarke, I'm okay,” Lexa looked over at the clock and saw that it was 6:30, hell started at 7:30 and they should get up soon. “we should get ready; we have that stupid test first lesson.”

Clarke groaned and threw her head back, cursing the teacher and the person who invented calculus under her breath. Lexa laughed and leaned up, kissing the blonde’s neck softly before getting up and stumbling over to the bathroom.

Clarke followed the girl with her eyes, sceptical when Lexa said she was fine. She would keep an eye on her today.

\-----

Clarke drove them, still not completely buying Lexa's façade. When they got out of the car, Lexa swayed and put a hand on the hood to steady herself, shutting her eyes tightly. Clarke went over to her side and cupped her cheeks softly, urging her to look at her.

“Are you sure you're feeling okay, baby?” Clarke asked, concern flooding her features and seeping into her words. Lexa opened her eyes to look at Clarke and nodded.

“Yeah, I just got that feeling when you stand up too quickly you know?” Lexa tried for a smile, but it turned out crooked and completely unbelievable for the blonde that now had an eyebrow raised and was looking at Lexa with a look of apprehension. “Really, I'm okay.” Lexa reassured again.

Clarke reluctantly gave in and nodded, her arm slipping around the brunette’s waist and they walked to the building and into class together.

Clarke sat Lexa down in her seat and gave her a quick reassuring peck, ignoring the awh’s from the rest of the students before going to a seat to Lexa's right.

Lexa was halfway done with the test when she was hit with a coughing fit, which she tried to stifle the best she can so as to not annoy the other students. Lexa turned to see Clarke looking at her with a raised brow. Lexa stuck her tongue out and smiled before turning back to her test.

She had no idea what was wrong with her. Her body was hot and cold at the same time, she felt fatigued and weak, her nose was runny, leading her to ask the teacher for a box of tissues to keep next to her. She got through her test and put her head down to rest for the remainder of the lesson.

Clarke, on the other hand, finished her test earlier and spent the remainder of the lesson doodling but keeping Lexa in her peripheral vision.

The class ended and all the student made their way to the front to give their papers to the teacher. Clarke picks hers and Lexa's up from under her arm, giving it to the teacher before kneeling next to Lexa and gently under her ear repeatedly to wake her up.

“Babe, class is over come on.” She whispered in the brunette’s ear before kissing the area below it softly. Lexa woke up slowly and looked around, face slightly pale. The brunette nodded and got up from her seat with Clarke’s arm around her waist.

They walked out of class after tossing all tissues in the trash and Lexa's nose started running again. She didn’t have a tissue, so she wiped it with the sleeve of her hoodie. Pulling her hand back, she slowly looked at Clarke.

“Clarke?” Lexa whispered.

“Yes baby?” Clarke replied, still looking ahead.

“Can we take a detour to the bathroom?” Lexa replied.

“Sure, what's wro…oh shit” Clarke said after she looked at Lexa, who had a drip of blood running down her nostril, on her lip and was slightly covering her cheek from when she wiped her nose.

Clarke led them towards the privacy of the bathrooms, Lexa's hand covering her blood smeared face. Clarke pushed the door open and led Lexa towards the sink, cupping her face and inspecting her nose.

“I'm fine Clarke, it's just a nosebleed, everyone gets one.” Lexa tried to reason as Clarke moved her head this way and that way, up and down with a frown on her face.

“Uh huh, sure Lex. Bend over for me.” Lexa bent over and turned to smirk at Clarke.

“Don’t even.” Clarke said with an eye-roll and a soft smirk as she turned on the faucet.

“Cup your hands and put water in them, then blow your nose into the water to flush out the blood.” Clarke instructed with her hand rubbing over Lexa's back soothingly.

Lexa did as was instructed, cleaning out her nose and softly rubbing at her nostrils to clean the dried blood.

10 minutes had passed, and the bleeding wasn’t really letting up. Lexa looked over to Clarke with a frown on her bloody face.

“Do nosebleeds usually last this long?” She asked Clarke, who just frowned back and lightly pushed Lexa's head back down towards the running faucet. “I guess not.”

5 minutes later, Lexa straightened up, slightly stumbling as she did so as she was lightheaded from the blood loss. Clarke saw and cupped her cheek with one hand and smacked her other hand on Lexa's forehead before she could protest, furrowing her brows at the temperature. Lexa pursed her lips and looked at Clarke with a ‘really?’ look.

“You're burning up, love. We’re going home, you don’t look too well.” Clarke said with finality in her voice.

“Clarke, I said I'm fine.” Lexa tried even though she knew this was a losing argument. Clarke rolled her eyes.

“Lexa you have a fever, your nose was just bleeding, you’ve been coughing all morning, and don’t think I didn’t notice you stumbling around like you just chugged 2 bottles of tequila. Why do you think I've had my arm around you all day?” Clarke said as she added a raised brow to emphasise the fact, she wasn’t believing a single word Lexa was saying.

“Fevers often cause nosebleeds.” Lexa shrugged.

“So you admit you have a fever?” Clarke raised a brow. Lexa rolled her eyes and smiled at her girlfriend, the love of her life.

“Clarke, I'm fine. I'm just a little off, okay? Can we go back to class?” Lexa asked and Clarke reluctantly nodded. Lexa bent back down to wipe the remnants of dried blood from her nose.

“Okay but you had to admit I looked pretty badass with that blood. I looked like fucking Eleven. Do you think I can move things with my mind?” Lexa said with wide eyes as she straightened back up and extended her hand, pointing it at the nearby trashcan and furrowing her brows in concentration.

“Alright, alright enough you dork. Let’s just get to class before you flip the whole building over.” Clarke chuckled as she wrapped an arm around Lexa's waist and kissed the side of her mouth. Lexa pouted but let Clarke drag her away.

They made their way to their next class and sat at the back of the class, per usual.

Clarke insisted Lexa sits by the wall so she could rest her head, but Lexa just shook her head and leaned her head on the blonde’s shoulder instead, stating that she would put her head down if she wanted to nap. Clarke shook her head lightly and sat down.

Lexa was trying hard to stay awake, but her body was completely uncooperative. Clarke saw and crossed the brunette’s arms on the desk in front of her, laying her girlfriend’s head down on it.

Lexa looked up at her, “I'm gonna miss notes though.” She argued quietly. Clarke shook her head and took the brunette’s notebook from her.

“I'll write them for you,” She said. “now sleep.” Clarke brought a hand up and lightly scratched Lexa's scalp, something she knew the brunette loved as her eyes started fluttering at the soothing sensation, eventually sliding shut.

Clarke laced their hands together and brought them to her lips, kissing the brunette’s knuckles softly before resting them on her knee under the desk and bringing Lexa's hoodie up to cover her head, not wanting her girlfriend to get even colder in the frigid classroom.

Clarke jotted down both their notes while simultaneously rubbing the back of her sick girlfriend’s knuckles, kissing them every so often when she looked over to the girl.

The bell rang and Lexa was still fast asleep. Clarke leant over and pulled the hoodie back slightly to kiss her cheek and murmur soothingly in her ear, gently rousing her from her nap.

Lexa woke up and thanked Clarke for writing down her notes instead of her.

“It's no bother baby, my handwriting’s better than that chicken scratch you write anyways.” Clarke said with a smirk as she packed her bag. Lexa scoffed and lightly nudged the blonde, then nuzzled her neck softly.

They pulled away and got up. Lexa got up too quick and slightly swayed in place. Clarke, ever the attentive one, noticed and immediately brought her hands to Lexa's hip to steady her, gripping gently but firmly.

“Hey, you okay?” She questioned softly with furrowed brows. Lexa nodded.

“Yeah. I just woke up from my nap so it's understandable that I'll be a bit woozy. I'm okay, don’t worry.” Lexa smiled and nodded towards the door, a silent request to get moving to their next class. Clarke reluctantly nodded and slipped her arm around Lexa's waist and exited the class.

They stepped outside and made their way to the other building when the bell rang, both silently cursing under their breaths. The girls had been walking for a few minutes in the deserted hall when Clarke noticed Lexa leaning into her heavily.

“You good baby?” Clarke asked as she slowed down a bit. Lexa gave her a slow nod.

“Yeah I'm good, don’t worry. Let's go.” Lexa replied, her words a bit slurred.

They took another couple of steps and Clarke noticed Lexa was leaning almost her entire body weight on her. Her body ached, her head pounded, all she wanted to do was rest.

“Lexa?” Clarke said, fully stopping now as she cupped burning cheeks, looking into heavily lidded eyes and a face that screams exhaustion.

“I'm tired…” Lexa mumbled as she swayed from side to side. Clarke brought a hand down to her hip to steady her.

“Baby? What do you mean tired? Talk to me.” Clarke said, slightly panicked.

“I feel like…I'm goin’ down…” Lexa collapsed forward into the blonde just after finishing her sentence, who caught her and lowered them both to the ground.

“Lexa! Babe? Shit. Baby what's wrong? Hey, hey, hey look at me, stay with me, love.” Lexa looked up with eyes half rolled back. Clarke cupped her cheeks and rubbed her cheekbones and her slightly parted lips.

“Cla…” Her eyes rolled backwards and shut just before she finished her lover’s name. Clarke’s eyes widened as she looked at her unconscious girlfriend.

“No, no, no come on wake up, love. Shit, I fucking told you that you weren’t okay,” Clarke softly scolded Lexa, whose head was resting on her lap where they were both sitting in the middle of the hallway, “Fucking shit…Lex please wake up.”

Clarke looked around for anyone, but classes were in session and everyone was inside, “It's okay, you're okay. Baby please wake up…”

Clarke brought Lexa's head to her chest, where the brunette loved to sleep and rocked them back and forth gently, repeatedly kissing her forehead, hoping that the brunette would wake up.

“I got you, love. You're gonna be okay.” Clarke mumbled against her forehead. “Wake up, please.” Clarke pulled the brunette into her chest again and continued rocking them back and forth, whispering sweet nothings in her ear.

The girl’s burning forehead was pressing against Clarke’s collarbone and Clarke whispering in her ear when Lexa's eyes fluttered open a few minutes later, completely disoriented as she took in their situation and surroundings.

“Clarke…?” Lexa whispered. Clarke looked down at the sound of her voice and sighed in relief when she saw Lexa looking up at her with furrowed brows and squinted eyes, utterly confused as to what happened.

Clarke bent down and repeatedly kissed the crinkled space until it smoothed out, then kissed her cheeks and nose softly.

“There you are, hey you,” Clarke smiled softly, “we’re gonna go to the nurse’s office to get excused from class and then go home, okay babe?” Clarke cooed at the girl in her arms.

“What happened…” Lexa asked quietly as she looked around, seeing them on the floor in the middle of the hallway.

“You passed out love. God, you scared me.” Clarke replied as she stroked Lexa's cheeks and brushed her hair back.

“W-What…I've never passed out before…” She tried to sit up from where she was resting against Clarke, but the blonde brought her back down against her again. Her breathing sped up as she assumed the worst.

“Hey shhhh, it's okay. Look at me baby girl,” Lexa tilted her head up and looked at Clarke, meeting concerned baby blue’s. Clarke connected their foreheads. “that’s it, slow breaths love. Easy, just relax baby. There you go, just breathe. You're okay, I'm here” Lexa took deep, slow breaths, and her breathing slowed back down. She burrowed back into Clarke’s chest.

“Clarke…’m okay.” Lexa mumbled feebly, not even believing the statement herself.

“No you're not.” Clarke said softly. “I'm gonna pick you up and were gonna go to the nurse okay?”

“Mmmhmm…” Lexa hummed as she shivered, “I’m cold.”

“I know baby, I know. We’re gonna go home soon, hang in there. ” Lexa barely heard the last statement as her eyes started slipping shut again. “Hey, hey Lexa. Come back to me baby, stay awake.” Clarke lightly slapped the brunette’s cheeks to keep her awake.

Lexa's brows furrowed and her eyes half opened, still too weak. She swatted Clarke’s hands away, feebly, that is.

“Stop smacking me.” Lexa mumbled. Clarke chuckled and Lexa looked up to glare at her the best she could, but only pouted instead when Clarke raised her brow in amusement.

“Your scary face doesn’t work right now, love. Stop glaring at me.” Clarke said as she leant down and kissed the brunette’s pout softly.

Ever the stubborn one, Lexa mumbled, “Can we go back to class, I'm alright…” against Clarke’s lips. Clarke pulled away with a frown.

“If I hear you say that one more time, I'm gonna make your body hurt more than it already probably does.” Clarke threatened.

“Fine then. Take me away, Prince Charming. Off to the nurse.” Lexa whispered as she lifted her arm in the complete opposite direction of the nurse’s office with a lazy smile on her lips. Clarke chuckled at her girlfriend’s antics and kissed her nose.

“Here we go.” Clarke mumbled as she looped her arm around Lexa's thighs and brought an arm behind her back and stood up, grunting softly as she did so and carried her girlfriend bridal style. Lexa tucked her head into the crook of Clarke’s neck and breathed her in.

“Am I too heavy?” Lexa mumbled into Clarke’s neck.

“No, you're as heavy as oxygen.” Clarke replied while looking down at the brunette and kissing her head.

Lexa weighed the equivalent of a feather, so it was easy to carry her over to the nurse’s office and lay her down on the cot as Clarke talked to the nurse while stroking the brunette’s hair.

Like any old nurse, she offered them a pill and said that Lexa should be good to go back to class in about 10-20 minutes, which caused Lexa to look up at the blonde and smirk.

Clarke was having none of it, explaining that her girlfriend was pale, clammy, had a nosebleed, was running a high fever and passed out, stating that taking a pill and going back to class would be the same as putting a Band-Aid on a bullet wound and sending them back out on the battlefield.

Lexa giggled softly at her girlfriend, causing Clarke to glare at her playfully. The nurse was quiet as she stared at the blonde.

After Clarke got them excused from class, she picked her girlfriend up (much to Lexa's chagrin and complaints) and went on her way to the car.

She set the brunette down on the passenger’s seat and buckled her in, giving her a quick peck on the cheek before going to her side of the car and driving them home.

Lexa started shivering on the drive home, so Clarke turned on the seat warmer while simultaneously rubbing up and down the brunette’s thigh. She felt a little warmer and finally allowed her eyes to fully slip shut.

They got home and Lexa was out cold. Clarke went over to her side and gingerly picked up the sick brunette, pecked her forehead and went into their apartment.

Clarke lay a shivering Lexa down on the bed and tucked her in. Clarke went to the kitchen to get some soup ready for her.

With the soup still hot in the pot, Clarke grabbed a thermometer, a damp towel and some Advil for her girlfriend. She went into the room and saw Lexa curled up on her side, face pale and flushed, nose red, shivering like a wet cat.

“Oh baby.” Clarke sighed, looking at her girlfriend suffering in front of her. Clarke walked over to the brunette and brushed her sweaty locks out of her face.

Clarke brought the towel and gently laying it on the brunette’s forehead, Lexa whimpering then sighing at the coolness against her rapidly overheating forehead.

Clarke then brought the thermometer and gently parted Lexa's lips, putting it in her mouth and waiting for the temperature. After a few seconds, she heard the beep pulled it out, frowning at the temperature.

_105_ _degrees_ _…_ Lexa definitely wasn’t as okay as she stated. Clarke shook her head at her stubborn girlfriend.

“Damn you Lexa and your need to be tough.” Clarke reprimanded gently as she caressed Lexa's hair, wincing at every raspy breath her girlfriend took.

Clarke gave her one last kiss on the forehead before setting the Advil on the bedside table and stepping outside into the living room.

Lexa woke up about an hour later, feeling extremely tired. She opened her eyes slowly and looked around and found Clarke sitting on the armchair, sketching something.

She remembered that she passed out in the hallway and Clarke had to carry her home; she groaned softly. Clarke looked up at the sound and furrowed her brows at her girlfriend.

“Hey, how’re you feeling baby girl?” Clarke asked gently as she put her sketchbook aside and got up to sit by Lexa's legs as she brushed sweaty brunette locks away from her face.

“I'm fine.” Lexa replied, adamant that she was absolutely fine.

“Someone who is ‘fine’ doesn’t pass out in the middle of the hallway, love.” Clarke replied back with a raised brow as she continued to caress Lexa's face.

“I'm telling you, I'm feeling better. Maybe I just needed some extra sleep.” Lexa said as she started to sit up, only to be pushed back by Clarke’s warm hands on her shoulders.

“Woah there. Easy, just relax. And no you are not feeling better. Your face is still flushed, you stole Rudolph’s nose, you have a 105-degree fever and I can see you practically falling asleep again. Just accept the fact that you're sick as fuck and sit your ass down and let me take care of you.” Clarke said firmly.

Lexa huffed and plopped back into bed.

“Now, how are you REALLY feeling? No lying.”

Lexa sighed. “Fine; I feel hot and cold at the same time, I have a pounding headache, I sound nasally and disgusting, I feel nauseous, my throat is sore, my body hurts and all I wanna do is sleep, preferably with you.” Lexa said quietly.

“Okay, here’s some Advil for the headache, I'll go get a can for if you feel the need to throw up, I'll get you some soup too then we can cuddle all day, sound good to you?” Lexa smiled tiredly and nodded.

Clarke got up and went to the kitchen to pour some soup in a bowl for Lexa. She also picked up a spare bucket for her girlfriend.

When she came back to the room, she smiled at the sight of Lexa asleep after she had left her for 5 minutes with the Advil and glass of water gone.

Clarke set the bucket down on the floor next to the brunette walked over and lightly peppered kisses over her sick girlfriend’s face, ignoring the fact she could get sick too.

“Lex? You need to eat something, baby girl.” Clarke kissed the tip of Lexa's nose, which scrunched up a half second later. Lexa's eyes blinked open as she groaned.

“I'm not hungry though.” She whined and pulled the cover over her head. Clarke smiled and shook her head, gently pulling it back down again.

“You still have to eat, so you can get better faster,” Clarke reasoned. Lexa perked up and peeked up from over the cover, making a questioning noise. “yeah, so c'mon and drink this.” Lexa sat up slowly with Clarke’s help.

Clarke turned around to get the soup and looked at Lexa just in time to see her turn her head and sneeze adorably into the crook of her elbow. Clarke smiled at her little bean.

“Bless you baby.” Clarke said as she brought the tray with the soup over.

“Dank you.” Lexa replied, her voice congested.

Clarke handed Lexa the soup and a spoon, Lexa grabbing them with shaky hands and trying to bring the spoon to her lips. Clarke took pity on her.

“Here, let me feed you.” Clarke recommended. Lexa shook her head defiantly.

“I can do it.” Lexa rasped. Clarke shook her head to herself as she saw Lexa struggle again. _3, 2, 1…_

Lexa gently pushed the soup back in Clarke hands with a pout on her lips, pointing at her mouth. Clarke smiled softly and brought the spoon up, where Lexa parted her lips captured the spoon.

After Lexa had finished her soup, she laid back down but didn’t pull the covers back on her. Her brows were furrowed as she looked up at the white ceiling with her hand resting on her stomach.

“Lexa? What's wrong?” Clarke asked as she caressed the side of Lexa's face.

Lexa didn’t say anything; she leant over to her side and picked the can up, straightening up and lurching forward as she vomited everything she just ate.

Clarke silently rubbed her back as she whispered sweet reassurances, her other hand also rubbing her abdomen as she felt it clench and unclench under her palm.

“You're okay, let it out baby. Just breathe. That’s it, just let it out.” She cooed as she heard horrible retches and coughs coming from her girlfriend.

Once Lexa was done, she slowly straightened back up. Her cheeks were flushed red and her normally red rosy lips were pale and slightly parted. Her green eyes bleary and lidded, breathing uneven and raspy and heavy.

Clarke cupped her cheeks and pressed her lips to Lexa's burning forehead. The brunette leaned into Clarke’s touch and her eyes slipped shut, humming in content when she felt thumbs rubbing at her cheekbones.

“How about we sleep for a while, yeah?” Clarke suggested softly. Lexa nodded lazily and laid by back under the duvet.

Lexa shivered then whined, “Too hot.” She said while throwing the sheets off her body.

“Well maybe because you're still in a hoodie, babe.” Clarke said with a smile, walking over to the drawers and picking out shorts and a tank top for her girlfriend and going back over to the bed. “Sit up for me?”

Lexa sat up with her eyes half closed and raised her arms up for Clarke to take her hoodie off. Clarke took it off and bent down to place a soft kiss on Lexa's stomach, just above her belly button.

Lexa giggled, “Stop it, that tickles.” She said, words slightly slurred from exhaustion and how delirious the fever was making her. Clarke shook her head and pulled the tank top over her girlfriend’s head and down her body.

“Great, now the fever’s turned my girlfriend into a drunk,” Clarke muttered as she pulled Lexa's jeans down and slipped her shorts on, placing a kiss on each tanned thigh.

“Alright baby, it's nap time.” Clarke announced while she lay down next to the brunette, who immediately crawled next to her and burrowed into the crook of her neck, bringing a hand to grip Clarke’s shirt like she always did.

“Nooooo…I'm not tired.” Lexa whined. Clarke rolled her eyes shook her head with a fond smile as she brought a hand up and lightly scratched the sick girl’s scalp. Lexa's eyes fluttered slightly.

“Yes you are. Don’t fight me, baby girl.” Clarke insisted as she heard Lexa giggle into her neck again, “What's so funny?”

“Nothing, I just like you calling me that.” Clarke chuckled, she already knew Lexa liked the nickname, and just nicknames in general.

“I know, love. Now stop stalling and sleep.” Clarke gently reprimanded.

After a few seconds, Clarke heard Lexa's quiet, raspy voice, “Clarke?”

“Hm?” Clarke hummed.

“Sing for me?” When Lexa looked up with those big green eyes, how could Clarke say no?

“Alright baby, but you promise to sleep?” Clarke asked firmly. Lexa huffed but eventually nodded.

_Oh, there she goes again_

_Every morning it's the same_

_You walk on by my house_

_I wanna call out your name_

Lexa smiled as Clarke sang the opening verse of her favourite song, intertwining her fingers with Clarke's.

_I want to tell you how beautiful you are from where I'm standing_

_You got me thinking what we could because_

_I keep craving, craving you don’t know it but it's true_

_Can't get my mouth to say the words they want to say to you_

Clarke pushed a stray lock behind Lexa's tiny ear and started tracing the brunette’s precious face; the shell of her ear, her hairline, her cheeks, lightly booping her nose, which caused Lexa to cross her eyes to look at Clarke’s finger then smile dopily, the freckle adorning the top of her upper lip and the slight dip in the middle of her lower lip.

_This is typical of love_

_Can't wait any more, I won't wait_

_I need to tell you how I feel when I see us together forever_

Lexa brought her hand to rest under the blonde’s shirt, stroking her belly softly as she stifled a yawn against Clarke’s neck. Lexa was always one for skin-to-skin contact.

_In my dreams you're with me_

_We'll be everything I want us to be_

_And from there, who knows_

_Maybe this will be the night that we kiss for the first time_

_Or is that just me and my imagination_

Clarke heard Lexa join in and smiled softly; even nasally, her girlfriend’s voice was angelic. Lexa rarely sang, but when she did, Clarke swears she dies and goes to heaven.

_We walk, we laugh, we spend our time walking by the ocean side_

_Our hands are gently intertwined_

_A feeling I just can't describe_

Lexa looked up at Clarke with big, doe-shaped forest green eyes filled with love and adoration. Clarke leaned in and kissed Lexa's temple lovingly then tucked Lexa's head back to her neck and continued singing.

_All this time we spent alone_

_T_ _hinking we could not belong to something so damn beautiful_

_So damn beautiful_

_I keep craving, craving, you don't know it, but it's true_

_Can't get my mouth to say the words they want to say to you_

Clarke brought her hand up and started scratching the brunette’s scalp again, massaging her temples and the space under her eyebrows from time to time, as she knew the brunette probably had a killer headache. Lexa's eyes were fluttering again; she was almost asleep.

_This is typical of love_

_Can't wait anymore, I won't wait_

_I need to tell you how I feel when I see us together forever_

Lexa was fighting a losing battle; between her girlfriend’s soothing voice and her body’s exhaustion, sleep was inevitable. She tried to hold on for as long as she can, which wasn’t long. Her words were starting to slur, which made Clarke laugh softly at her love’s stubbornness.

_In my dreams you're with me_

_We'll be everything I want us to be_

_And from there, who knows_

_Maybe this will be the night that we kiss for the first time_

_Or is that just me and my imagination_

_Imagination, imagination (woah, woah, woah)_

Lexa was still half awake, so Clarke took it into her own hands to put the brunette to sleep.

_In my dreams you're with me_

_We'll be everything I want us to be_

Clarke cooed in her ear as she saw Lexa's eyes start to slide shut, giving into the will to sleep. She continued scratching Lexa's scalp and brushing her hair back behind her ears, also scratching behind her tiny ears as she purred in content like a cat.

_And from there, who knows_

_Maybe this will be the night that we kiss for the first time_

_Or is that just me and my imagination_

Lexa was still trying to stay awake, not wanting to miss a second of her girlfriend’s singing. She looked up at Clarke and sleepily kissed the underside of her jaw. Clarke tilted her head down and captured her lips softly.

_I keep craving, craving, you don't know it, but it's true_

_Can't get my mouth to say the words they want to say to you_

Clarke whispered the rest of the song against her lips, kissing her at end until Lexa's lips were pliant as she fell asleep.

“It's not just my imagination. I love you.” She whispered wistfully, pecking her unresponsive lips one more time.

Clarke pulled back and pulled Lexa's head into the crook of her neck, where she immediately snuggled in and pulled her closer by the waist.

In the quiet of the room, Clarke could hear the phlegm present in the brunette’s lungs and throat. As if she knew Clarke was inspecting her, Lexa inhaled sharply and exhaled a nasty cough into the pillow under Clarke’s arm.

Clarke continued humming and massaging the brunette’s head for a good 20 minutes before deciding to get up.

Clarke slowly untangled herself from the brunette, which wasn’t easy as the brunette was like a koala when she slept, and walked into the kitchen, getting a drink ready to ease Lexa’s cough, which she would make when Lexa wakes up.

Clarke heard Lexa whine and whimper and popped back into the room to check on her. When she walked in, she saw Lexa groping the now empty space, a pout prominent on her plump lips.

Clarke smiled and shook her head at her adorable girlfriend and walked back towards the bed, pulling the sheets back and crawling in next to Lexa.

“I'm here, baby girl, I'm here.” Clarke said softly as Lexa cuddled back into her side and burrowed into the crook of her neck, clutching the blonde’s top and mumbling angrily and incoherently.

Clarke ended up falling asleep next to the brunette, much to her dismay.

She woke up with Lexa still fast asleep and lightly snoring against the skin of her neck.

Her hand had somehow made her way under the blonde’s shirt and found purchase under Clarke’s bra. Clarke knew Lexa loved skin-to-skin contact, so this was normal whenever they went to bed clothed (which wasn’t often, per Lexa's repetitive request for naked cuddles).

Clarke checked her father’s watch and saw that they had slept for 3 hours _._ She untangled Lexa from her and went to the kitchen to make some tea for her girlfriend’s cough.

Clarke came back to the room and bent down, kissing the brunette’s forehead, then continuing downward and peppering kisses all over Lexa's face.

Lexa groaned and swatted at the space above her, which ended up being Clarke’s cheeks. Clarke grabbed both her hands and kissed her palms, making Lexa giggle under her.

“Hi love, how you feelin’?” Clarke asked softly as she kissed each knuckle, drawing another giggle from the girl below her.

“Bad but slightly better. Cuddles with you are better than any pill that shitty nurse would give me.” Lexa rasped with a smile on her face. Clarke chuckled and sat down next to her, to which Lexa immediately lay down on the blonde’s lap.

“And how's your throat?” Clarke asked knowingly as she ran her fingers through Lexa's hair. Lexa hummed and shifted closer to Clarke’s body.

“Still sore.” Lexa answered with a pout as she looked up at the blonde. Clarke bent down and tugged Lexa's pouting bottom lip into her mouth, become letting it pop back into place.

“You're gonna get sick if you keep kissing me.” Lexa said with a raised brow. Clarke rolled her eyes.

“I'd rather get sick kissing you.” She said sincerely. Lexa smiled at her.

“Speaking of sick, I made you a drink that will hopefully help, but you have to get off me so I can get it.” Lexa whined and turned her face, so she was nuzzling Clarke’s stomach and wound her arms around the blonde’s waist to draw her in closer. Clarke giggled at her girlfriend’s clinginess.

“I'll only be gone for a minute, baby.” Clarke tried to reason, but the only response she got was Lexa pulling up the bottom of her shirt and tucking her head under it, so that she was nuzzling Clarke’s flat, bare stomach.

“Soft…warm…shhhh” Lexa mumbled against the blonde’s skin. Clarke smiled down at Lexa and carefully unwound her girlfriend’s arms from around her, hearing the high-pitched whine coming from Lexa but choosing to ignore it as she raised Lexa's head from her lap and put it on the mattress, where she gave up trying and lay dead still.

Clarke ran to the kitchen and made the tea, pouring it in a mug. She walked back into the room to see Lexa still in the same position, coughing harshly into the crook of her elbow.

“Alright, uppy uppy and drink this. It’ll help.” Clarke said as she approached her lump of a girlfriend. She pulled Lexa up slowly and handed her the drink. Lexa sipped it slowly, leaning into Clarke’s side as the blonde threw the covers over Lexa and ran her fingers through her hair.

A few minutes later, Lexa had drunk all her tea and handed it to Clarke, who took it and kissed the little rivulet of tea that clung to the corner of her lips. Lexa smiled dopily at Clarke.

“Clarke?” Lexa said tentatively.

“Yes baby?” Clarke answered as she brushed a bit of hair from Lexa's face and looked her in the eyes.

“Can we have naked cuddles now?” Lexa asked quietly and she fiddled with the edge of Clarke’s t-shirt.

Clarke shook her head with a smile, “You don’t have to ask baby.” Lexa smiled at her and began taking off her tank, only to be stopped by Clarke tutting and shooing her hands away. “I'll do it.”

Clarke grabbed the hem of Lexa's tank top and pulled it off slowly, kissing each and every inch of exposed skin lovingly. Then she unclasped the brunette’s bra and kissed each nipple softly. There was nothing arousing about the situation, their love for each other overwhelming the need to get off.

Clarke grabbed the top of Lexa's cotton shorts and slipped them down long, tanned thighs, her panties went along with them and Clarke dropped a kiss to the smooth insides of her thighs.

Clarke stood back up and shrugged her clothes off slowly, seeing a slow smile make its way onto her girlfriend’s face. Clarke crawled back up and lay down next to the brunette, pulling her head into the crook of her neck. Clarke smiled at the content sigh that escaped her girlfriend’s lips.

“I love you, Clarke.” Lexa whispered.

“I love you too, baby girl.” Clarke whispered back as she ran her fingers through Lexa's hair, hearing her breath even out and soon following her into the land of unconsciousness.

\-----

Clarke woke up the next morning with Lexa snuggled up to her and nuzzling her neck, breathing out small puffs of air from her slightly open mouth.

Clarke listened closely and heard that the brunette’s lungs had cleared up slightly, now all she needed to do was cough it all up.

Clarke looked down at the sleeping beauty who hadn’t moved an inch from when they slept, clinging to her waist, her cheek squished making her pouty lips pout even more.

The blonde smiled and leaned in to kiss the squished cheek, nose, each closed eyelid, forehead and finally her unresponsive lips.

Lexa whined at the distraction and burrowed deeper into Clarke’s neck, mumbling something to the blonde.

“What did you say, love?” Clarke whispered.

“We have to put a ban on you waking me up…” Lexa mumbled against Clarke’s skin, lazily nipping at her neck once.

“How are you feeling, though?” Clarke asked as she scratched Lexa's scalp, hearing her hum in content.

“Mmmm good. Just gotta cough up the phlegm…and we’re Gucci.” Lexa whispered.

“Did you just say Gucci? God, you really are messed up, aren’t you love?” Clarke chuckled and tried to pull away, Lexa whining louder and throwing a leg over her hip in response.

“Alright then,” Clarke said as she scooched over to the edge of the bed, dragging Lexa along with her. “come here you, up we go.”

Clarke stood up and brought Lexa's thighs to wrap around her waist, her arms encircling the blonde’s neck on their own accord as she rested her head on Clarke’s shoulder and nosed her neck. Clarke pulled the duvet and covered them both as they were still naked. Lexa sighed at the warmth.

“Shhhh, I got you, baby girl.” Clarke cooed when Lexa whined as she started walking around. Clarke made her way to the kitchen with the koala.

“What do you wanna eat, love?” Clarke asked her girlfriend.

“Eggs.” Came a muffled response. Clarke nodded and tried to set the brunette on the stool, only to have her whine and tighten her hold and snuggle deeper into her neck.

“Well you have to let me go so I can make your food.” Clarke answered. Lexa glanced up at Clarke through bleary eyes.

“Oh well, no food then,” She rasped as she dropped her head back down. “back to bed.” She pointed to the general direction of the room. Clarke chuckled and placed the brunette’s butt on the stool, proceeding to unwind her arms and legs from around her, ignoring Lexa's whines and whimpers of protest.

“You're so clingy when you're sick, I love it.” Clarke smiled at her and draped the duvet over her girlfriend before circling the island and starting on the eggs.

She made their breakfast and sat beside the brunette as they ate in silence. When they finished, Clarke picked up and cleared their plates. When the blonde was finished, Lexa held her arms up and pouted in a baby manner that meant ‘carry me’.

Clarke shook her head fondly and walked up to her girlfriend, “Alright, come here love. We’ll sit on the couch and watch some Netflix, yeah?” she whispered in Lexa's ear as she picked her up and made her way to the couch. Lexa nodded and tucked her head into Clarke’s neck.

Clarke walked them to the couch and arranged Lexa's legs so they wouldn’t get crushed as she flopped backwards. Lexa whined lowly as Clarke dropped back and shook her out of the warmth of the crook of Clarke’s neck. Clarke pushed Lexa's head back on her chest and scratched her scalp.

“I feel nauseous…” Lexa whimpered as she brought a hand down between their bodies and rubbed her stomach.

“I know baby, try to stomach it yeah? You threw up yesterday’s soup, you need food in your system. I got you, love, just relax.” Clarke cooed at Lexa and rubbed her back soothingly, who whined and burrowed deeper. Lexa took a few deep breaths and wrapped her arms tighter around Clarke’s waist.

“You're being really clingy today, more so than when you're usually sick. What's up, babe?” Clarke asked as she brushed Lexa's hair back and kissed her head.

“Feel like I'm in subspace,” Lexa muttered into Clarke’s neck, “feel needy as fuck, but I don’t know what I want.” She whined. Clarke shushed her and hummed in her ear to soothe her.

“Do you want me to take care of you today?” Clarke asked quietly, already knowing the answer if their current position was evidence enough. Lexa whined and burrowed deeper into Clarke’s chest. “I'll take that as a yes.”

“Can we watch Lucifer?” Lexa asked quietly.

  
“Sure, I know how much you love that one girl with the eyebrow slit, what was her name again? That demon girl.” Clarke furrowed her brows trying to remember her name.

“Mazikeen? Or Maze, for short? That hot as fuck girl that likes torturing people?” Lexa said knowingly. Clarke snapped her fingers.

“Yes, that girl. Damn she's hot.” Lexa glared up at her.

“Oi, Maze is mine, back off.”

“Sometimes I think you love more than you love me.”

“You said it, not me.”

“Hey!”

“Clarke, have you _seen_ her?”

“Yeah I have, you keep shoving pictures of her in my face.”

“Can you blame me?”

“…No she's badass as fuck. But she has nothing on that girl from Fear the Walking Dead. Alicia. She kinda looks like you though.”

“Is that a good thing or bad?”

“If you wanna be a hot as fuck, badass zombie-killing machine then yes, it's a very good thing.”

“Who would even win in a fight, Maze or Alicia? Wait, that’s a stupid question, we both know who would win.”

“You're right,” Clarke nodded. “Alicia.” Lexa looked at her, appalled.

“Nuh uh, Mazikeen’s a demon, Alicia is a mere mortal. Of _course_ Maze would win.”

“We can both agree they're hot as fuck though.”

“Mmmm, fine. Turn the show on I wanna see my baby.”

“I take offence to that, Lex.”

“Shhhh, turn it on.”

Clarke rolled her eyes and turned the show on, stroking Lexa's hair and scratching her scalp.

\-----

“You shouldn't have kissed me when I was sick. Now look what happened.” Lexa said as she shook her head, looking at the scene in front of her.

“Shut up, you loved it.” Came Clarke’s voice, slightly muffled from the duvet that covered her head.

“Not denying it, but it still wasn’t smart.” The brunette said as she waltzed over and pulled the duvet from her girlfriend’s head, she received a whine and chuckled.

Clarke was lying in a foetal position, clutching a box of tissues like a lifeline. Her nose was red, her face was pale and…basically Lexa a week or so ago. The brunette was feeling much better, but in return, Clarke had gotten her sickness.

“Shut up.” Clarke whined as she tried to pull the covers over her, Lexa not having any of it.

“Nuh uh, you need to eat.” Lexa replied as she sat down next to the ball of blonde and brought the same soup Clarke had given her when she was sick. Clarke glared at the girl.

“Is this payback for when I babied you when YOU were sick?”

“Mmmm, one could say that. I call it ‘I told you so’.” Lexa replied with a smirk, laughing when Clarke pouted and nuzzled her thighs.

“Can I still get cuddles?” Clarke asked into Lexa's bare thigh, uncovered by her shorts.

“You don’t have to be sick to get cuddles, Clarke.” Lexa replied, loving the smile on her girlfriend’s face as she got up and drank her soup.

“Naked though.” Clarke pointed out.

“Wouldn’t have them any other way.” Lexa kissed her hand and Clarke smiled, continuing to dink her soup.

**Author's Note:**

> First one-shot, suggestions for more?? Song is Imagination by Shawn Mendes (baby boy)


End file.
